Meet me at my window
by GalaMD
Summary: Mark recibe la visita sorpresa y anticipada de alguien que siempre fue importante para él, y cuando más lo necesita. Marsan. Ligeramente AU.


**Disclaimer:** Habrá más productores de por medio, no hay duda, y guionistas y creadores… pero creo que todo pertenece de entrada espiritualmente al genial Michael Crichton, al que todos echaremos mucho de menos en esta época en que la creatividad brilla por su ausencia. Igualmente, todo lo reconocible en este relato es, aunque sea en parte, propiedad artística de los actores que tanto nos hicieron reír y llorar: Anthony Edwards y Sherry Stringfield.

El título y las canciones pertenecen a Jack's Mannequin, de cuya biografía descubrí un detalle mientras buscaba las lyrics para postearlas en el texto que me hizo abrazar aún más sus discos (así soy de ñoña xD) y pensar que no podía escoger nada más perfecta para la historia de Mark y Susan.

**Rating:** K+.

**Género:** Drama. Angst. Romance. Hurt/Comfort. (vamos, lo de toda la vida xD ya saben q no cambio el registro XD)

**Spoilers:** Es un medio AU por el que tengo que pedir disculpas ya que no era lo que pretendía en principio. La cuestión es que cuando quise confirmar un detalle vía wikipedia, me di cuenta del estropicio demasiado tarde para borrar y volver a empezar. Si quieren subirse al barco sólo tienen que borrar de su mente que Sherry regresó a la serie cuando lo hizo en la octava temporada, retrasarla unos cuantos capítulos.

**Personajes: **Mark G./Susan L., algo de Mark G./Elizabeth C.

**Dedicatoria: **Al final lo he logrado!!! A pesar de la cagadilla al contextualizar jajaja eso me pasa por haber sido tan mala fan al olvidar datos básicos. Espero que se parezca remotamente a lo que te hubiera hecho ilusión, Cris, porque es lo menos que puedo regalarte para celebrar nuestros años de amistad internáutica :) Y, por supuesto, una dedicatoria-agradecimiento a mi doblete de betas, porque son un equipo genial, generoso, y un par de autoras a las que admiro sobremanera. Me han ofrecido dos perspectivas que necesitaba para publicar el primero de los relatos del meme de besos con la confianza que me falta en esta racha de sequía creativa. Gracias, mis niñas!

* * *

**MEET ME AT MY WINDOW**

_I have (I have) you breathing down my neck (breathing down my neck)  
I don't (don't know) what you could possibly expect under this condition so  
I'll wait (I'll wait) for the ambulance to come (ambulance to come)  
Pick us up off the floor  
What did you possibly expect under this condition so_

_Slow down, __this night is a perfect shade of_

_Dark Blue._

_**(Dark Blue – Jack's Mannequinn)**_

Dio las gracias a la joven enfermera que nunca llegó a conocer y, cabizbaja, con el miedo nauseoso atorado en la garganta, sus dedos se cerraron alrededor del pomo de la puerta.

Lo pensó dos veces. Lo último que le restaba de intimidad era la soledad imperturbable y trágica que ofrecían aquellas cuatro paredes. Al final el sentido del deber como amiga se impuso a las justificaciones pobres con que enmascaraba su pánico – el pánico a que realmente no la quisiera allí – y abrió.

El silencio proveniente de la habitación individual la sobrecogió. Soltó el manillar como si quemara y, de un modo un tanto estúpido estando ya en el quicio de la puerta, tocó con los nudillos. Apenas dos golpes secos para anunciar su presencia.

Se tragó la culpabilidad, los remordimientos de la distancia autoimpuesta durante demasiados años por no haber sabido ni permitido cumplir una promesa mutua intercambiada en un andén. Un adiós vacilante con una banda sonora que no eran ni de lejos el llanto lastimero de violines o la nota melancólica de un piano, sino la voz impersonal y metálica a través de unos altavoces emitiendo la última llamada para los pasajeros de su tren.

Se hallaba de espaldas a ella, de cara al ventanal que mostraba las azoteas de los edificios fundiéndose con el cielo plomizo de Chicago, con la cabeza afeitada reposando sobre un cojín probablemente facilitado por la misma enfermera amable que le indicó dónde se encontraba.

Su inmutabilidad la hizo morderse el labio inferior, suponiendo que había sucumbido a la pacífica Nada del sueño y la sedación. Conectado a la extremidad que yacía lacia sobre el brazo de la butaca, la bomba de perfusión infundía el veneno de síntesis que quemaba su vena y se afanaba a duras penas por aniquilar aquello que crecía en su cerebro.

− Susan… − el graznido ronco, un susurro que trataba de sonar confiado, como un aviso cargado de divertimento para disimular el dolor y (¿de?) la sorpresa. − Te agradecería que pasaras. La corriente me está matando y estas batas de papel dejan poco a la imaginación…

En el reflejo en la ventana vio su propio rostro. La inquietud titiló como la llama marchita de una vela que se apaga con el soplo de aire que fue su invitación.

− Hola, Mark. − cerró la puerta tras de sí, dándose un instante de pausa contra la puerta. Se acababa de dar cuenta de que llevaba el desierto de Arizona atrapado en la garganta. − Ha pasado tiempo.

− Cinco años. − respondió con la certeza de quien ha contado cada uno de los días en el calendario hasta el momento. La mordedura de la culpa fue rebajada por el propio resentimiento.

− Y veo que demasiado en compañía de Romano…

Se acercó hasta quedar junto al soporte del que colgaba el gotero.

Los estragos de la enfermedad que labraba surcos más profundos en el rostro de su querido amigo le partieron el alma.

Pero él rió.

− Eres de las pocas personas con licencia y valor para lanzar críticas hacia ese pobre diablo o yo en nuestra situación.

Se encogió de hombros.

− Lo que le haya ocurrido no disculpa su mala uva de toda la vida. Y contigo nunca he podido dejar de ser honesta.

Había aprendido a dar malas noticias en el día a día de su profesión, a volcarse en la reanimación de un paciente hasta tener que dejarlos marchar para siempre a pesar de todo el esfuerzo invertido en ellos. Era fundamental adquirir una cierta tolerancia a la impotencia del fracaso cuando su conocimiento médico se revelaba pobre o cuando las palabras son insuficientes para consolar al desangelado. No te deshumanizaba, te ayudaba a conservar la poca humanidad que pudiera quedarte tras perder la batalla una vez, y otra, y otra más…

Pero qué hacer, cuando la pérdida era tan próxima a ella…cómo afrontarlo, cómo servir de apoyo cuando sus rodillas flaqueaban y todo se derrumbaba a su alrededor.

Mientras contenía la emoción que pretendía exprimir sus glándulas lacrimales, se planteó que había sido un error cósmico haber cogido aquel tren a Chicago nada más salir de su guardia de 24 horas y recibir la llamada angustiosa de John.

Él la observaba, curioso. Soltó un hondo suspiro y volvió la mirada al frente, cerrando los ojos, pero el gesto de relajación sólo acentuó el ceño fruncido.

− No quiero tu piedad, Susan. Si has venido para dejar tu conciencia tranquila y marcharte otra vez para atender tus obligaciones y a quienes hayas dejado en el St. Joseph, ya has cumplido. Te relevo de toda responsabilidad.

La injusta y antinatural condescendencia de su trato se le clavó en el centro del pecho, encendiendo su irritación hasta el punto de querer zarandearlo. Duras palabras que no sentía de verdad se le enredaban en la lengua, cuando detectó que la figura desgarbada de su antiguo amigo temblaba en el asiento, ambos brazos cruzados sobre el regazo, como tratando de contener un estómago maltrecho que se le fuera a salir del abdomen.

Justo a tiempo para contener la salida de lo poco que hubiera tomado antes de la quimioterapia, le acercó la batea mientras las arcadas en salvas le hacían retorcerse bajo la presión de sus manos. Le masajeó la espalda hasta que su cuerpo pareció darle tregua, enjugándole el sudor de la frente y los labios amargos de bilis con una compresa húmeda.

Hundido en su miseria, la miró como si lo hiciera por primera vez en su vida, con ojos llorosos por el esfuerzo y las gafas torcidas sobre el puente de la nariz.

− Mi mujer te daría un consejo pragmático: no te enamores nunca de un moribundo. Acabarás siendo su enfermera.

− Se agradecería, pero el consejo llegaría un poco tarde, me temo… − sonrió con tristeza. − Aunque debería ser ella la que estuviera aquí, sujetando tu mano…

−…limpiando mi vómito. − ofreció él como ejemplo, en un murmullo seco.

− Nunca has sido tan cínico. − le pasó un vaso de agua para apaciguar su estómago y la quemazón que amargaba la garganta y el paladar.

− El cáncer te hace eso, ¿sabes? Te cambia, cambia tus perspectivas, te hace cometer locuras como casarte y atar a una mujer joven a este cuadro. − volvió a apoyar la cabeza sobre el respaldo del asiento. La nuez de Adán subía y bajaba en su garganta. − Perdóname. Esto no…no es fácil. Las sesiones de quimio, la radio…el saber que probablemente no valen para nada… me ponen irascible. Sabes que no soy así.

− No, nunca lo has sido ni creo que tú pudieras desarrollar ninguna malicia ni ejercitándola. − Quiso cambiar de tema. − Entonces…¿está Elizabeth abajo? He subido directamente a verte, sin pasar por Urgencias para ahorrarme el comité de bienvenida. Me muero de ganas por conocerla. Y a tu niña, ¡claro!… − dijo, con una sonrisa tirante, que se quebró pronto al percibir su mueca de confusión. − Oh, Dios, es una niña, ¿no?

− Sí. Mi pequeña Ellie. Pero está con su madre… En Londres, supongo.

La dejó boquiabierta.

− ¿De visita familiar…?

− Una prórroga. − musitó fríamente, antes de aclararse la garganta para disipar el autorreproche que buscaba el camino hasta sus labios. − Le oculté mi recidiva. Susan. ¿Cómo fui tan iluso, tan estúpido, de sospecharlo y desestimarlo? Creer que pasaría, que podría manejarlo solo y en secreto…

Se le encogió el corazón, pero no dio muestras de decepción por su decisión. En cierto modo, entendía. Si a ella le había costado llorar amargamente y regar los kilómetros que separaban Phoenix de Chicago por haber sido ignorada durante más de un año sobre la enfermedad de Mark, y quizás lo merecía por no haber hecho nada por mantener la comunicación con el County, imaginaba el trauma del que – no muy acertadamente – Mark había intentado proteger a su familia.

− Comprendo… ¿Por qué, Mark?

− Por el mismo motivo por el que nunca quise preocuparte a ti con nada de esto. Irracional, pero no quería que me vieras así. Y sigo pensando que quizás es lo mejor. Nadie debería cargar con esto. Ahora me pregunto si casarme de nuevo no fue un error. Hacerla viuda como regalo de primer aniversario… ¿en qué estaba pensando, Susan?

En que se querían. Debía quererla, en el fondo, para sentirse ahora tan culpable. Amarla del modo en que ella no había vuelto a conocer desde que abandonó Illinois.

−¿No te das cuenta de que ese mismo sentimiento también funciona en reversa? Que los que te quieren prefieren pasar por el sufrimiento de saber para poder estar aquí contigo cuando los necesitas hasta… - hizo de tripas corazón – hasta el final, compartiendo la carga. No por deber, sino por el amor que les une a ti, por esa necesidad egoísta de hacer algo, lo que sea, para aplacar la impotencia de tener que decirte adiós…para siempre.

Mark no respondió inmediatamente. Se quitó las gafas empañadas para no tener que presenciar con nitidez el dolor contorsionándose en las facciones de Susan.

− Los médicos somos torpes cuando se trata de enfermar, ¿eh? Nos olvidamos de que somos tan vulnerables como el resto. Dianas del azar. Y lo vivimos peor, sabiendo qué hay…o no, entre bambalinas, y al final del túnel.

Notó la calidez de la caricia de Susan en su brazo.

− Siempre te quise.

Parpadeó, triste, antes de calarse las gafas de nuevo.

− No es por engrandecer mi ego… pero supuse que no habías respondido a la invitación de boda por eso o porque habías conocido a alguien a quien querer más.

Recibió un leve puñetazo.

− La manera en que te alejaste de la noche a la mañana… a pesar de prometer no cortar la comunicación. Brusca, definitiva… nunca te creí capaz de hacerlo. Aunque supongo que la culpa es mía por no haber tenido las agallas para confesarlo cuando tuve la oportunidad…

Susan sacudió la cabeza, escarmentada, y se acuclilló para estar a su nivel.

− No dejé de llamar o escribir por despecho, Mark. Durante un tiempo necesité encontrarme a mí misma, empezar de cero en otro lugar. Nunca he sido tan feliz como lo llegué a ser aquí, ni profesional ni personalmente. Pero cuando quise darme cuenta de que seguiría siendo así sin importar dónde estuviera, ya no podía volver. Eras tú el que había rehecho su vida, todas las plazas estaban cubiertas… No tengo perdón, y lo sé, pero estoy arrepentida y…− apartó unas lágrimas traicioneras que anunciaron la debilidad de su autocontrol. − Bueno…−sorbió a través de la nariz, desviando la mirada hacia la bolsa de suero. − ¿cuánto le queda a esto? Empezamos a parecer un programa de Oprah…

Él sonrió, cansado, de medio lado. Absorta en calcular cuánto quedaba por pasar de la quimioterapia, ella no interpretó el espasmo de flexión-extensión de sus dedos como el la intención abortada de borrar la humedad salada de sus mejillas.

− Apenas un cuarto de hora… Cuando acabe, vendrá la enfermera para ponerse histérica intentando retenerme hasta que pase los controles, y luego me obligarán a comer algo antes de bajar a Urgencias. O Kerry se pondrá como un basilisco…

− ¿Sigues trabajando? − lo dijo con una incredulidad escandalizada que le abrió los ojos de par en par.

− Sí. − lo dijo con naturalidad, como si no pudiera esperarse otra cosa aunque fuera un paciente terminal. − Es la única manera de no volverme loco. Y mientras pueda estar de pie y andando, siendo útil, se me permite hacerlo. Además, es la mejor manera que todos creen de tenerme vigilado. Ahora, al mínimo fallo, me darán la patada… o quizás me pongan a hacer de guía para los alumnos.

− Te puedo poner salino en perfusión lenta, así disimulamos y ganamos otro rato.

No respondió pero extendió una mano, mudo ruego. Pálida, algo fría y húmeda de sudor, Susan se aferró a ella. Los dedos largos y hábiles que con tanta destreza actuaban en momentos críticos para salvar una vida que se les iba por momentos, se entrelazaron con los suyos. Lo que ella no esperaba era que él reclamaría el contacto para reconfortarse del mismo modo. Atrapó su mano entre la mejilla, algo áspera por una barba incipiente, y el contorno del hombro, algo pronunciado por su delgadez. Depositó un beso en la cara interna de su muñeca.

La sencilla intimidad del gesto la conmovió. Casi por instinto, sus dedos volvieron a la vida, escapando de la cómoda prisión en la que se hallaban, para deslizarse por la mejilla angulosa del carcelero. La otra mano imitó a su gemela, hasta sostener entre ambas el rostro de Mark Greene, apagado a excepción de la luz de esperanza que aguardaba, como un faro, en sus ojos.

Frente con frente, la yema de sus pulgares redescubrieron el contorno conocido de sus pómulos, y el beso fue casi una prolongación, inocente, apologética, de aquélla deuda de amistad antiquísima. El roce de su carmín resquebrajado contra sus labios resecos, una presión casi imperceptible con la que los labios de ella intentaban reanimar los de él, aliviar el rictus de sufrimiento, culpa y soledad. Susan besó la comisura de su boca y la mejilla, que sabía a sal y a miserias. Enterró la cabeza en su cuello y sus brazos se entrelazaron alrededor de su espalda. Le estrechó con toda la fuerza que espoleaba la sensación de injusticia con que la tragedia se cebaba en aquel hombre bueno y decente, con aquel envidiable padre de familia, con aquel profesional brillante. Los dedos de él se enredaron en los mechones cortos de su nuca, hundiéndose en el comfort que la calidez y familiaridad de su aroma le ofrecían en la inhóspita asepsia que se había convertido en su única y definitiva rutina.

− Amo a Elizabeth. − fue un susurro expiatorio, más porque la angustia le robaba volumen de voz que por miedo a ser escuchado por una tercera persona invisible. – Es absurdo…pero a veces, a veces…pienso, imagino… si quizás no te hubieras marchado… si quizás hubieras vuelto antes…sé que contigo no estaría así, lamiendo mis heridas. No habría podido esconderte nada…

− Si fuera tan fácil dar marcha atrás con conciencia del curso que toma la vida, para enmendar errores, o aunar un poco más de paciencia para esperar… − se separó un poco para mirarle a los ojos, hinchados y hundidos, con estrías rojas enmarcando el iris. − Pero es imposible hacerlo, y de nada sirve lamentarse por ello. Sólo…sólo se puede intentar…perdonar, olvidar, hacer lo más posible de lo que sí se tiene en el presente y rezar, siempre mirando hacia delante…

Esta vez fue él quien dejó caer un beso agotado sobre el lugar en el que parecía natural que debía anidar, sobre los labios que hablaban de una fe que él había perdido, de un espíritu de vivir que creía extinguido.

− ¿Sabes? Tendrías que haberte hecho psiquiatra…

Rodó los ojos. La última lágrima cayó de sus pestañas, llenando de humedad agridulce el vacío dejado por los labios de Mark.

− Nah. Demasiada charlatanería…

−El subidón de la acción en Urgencias crea adicción, ¿eh?

− No te diré que no lo echo de menos… porque sabrías que te estaría engañando.

De repente, la mirada de él se iluminó de tal modo que la sonrisa que se le escapó disipó al instante cualquier resquicio de tensión en la cargada habitación. Notó una carga aflojada de sus hombros, mientras él trasteaba con dedos precisos para retirarse la vía periférica.

− ¿Qué tramas ahora con tanta prisa, Mark? − le ayudó para desenredarle de la sonda y le tendió un trozo de gasa con esparadrapo para cubrir el orificio en el pliegue del brazo.

− Si te lo digo ya no será una sorpresa. − despacio, se puso en pie sin poder evitar la inestabilidad del cambio de posición. Susan le sujetó con ambas manos, frunciendo el ceño en reprobación y algo de intriga inevitable. − Me voy vistiendo y bajamos enseguida. Dile a Brenda que me sacaré yo mismo el hemograma y la bioquímica cuando lleguemos.

Cuando se aseguró de que no se desplomaría en el suelo a pesar de aquel súbito arrebato de energía, volvió a colgarse el bolso del hombro y se dirigió a la puerta para transmitir a la sufrida enfermera la petición de Mark.

− Tengo … − la palabra la hizo girarse sobre sus talones. Un Mark más parecido al Mark de siempre, con algo de color en su tez cetrina, sonreía para sí mientras se ajustaba la lazada del pantalón del pijama verde. − algo que te pertenece. Algo que dejaste atrás.

_¿Algo más que esto, que la amistad, que los besos que nunca fueron?_, se preguntó.

−…y creo que va siendo hora de devolvértelo. Quizás… − la inflexión de la palabra le recordó a la misma vehemencia con que ella había estado hablando del presente y las perspectivas de futuro momentos antes. − vayas a necesitarlo pronto.

Esa madrugada la descubrió rezando mentalmente todas las plegarias que conocía pero que jamás había necesitado pronunciar por nada ni nadie, mientras lloraba en el público pero impersonal refugio de un laundromatic de la ciudad. Había preferido el rugido ensordecedor del centrifugado automático a la soledad lujosa de su hotel para tomar la decisión. Y el único testigo de aquel primer paso hacia la redención fue el flash blanco de su antigua bata del County dando vueltas – como la vida, la suya, la de Mark Greene – hasta encontrar su lugar tras cinco años de estar en el limbo gris de una caja, de miedos y errores. Tenía que regresar al County. Necesitaba quedarse casi tanto por ella como por él. Aunque nada volviera a ser como antes.

_Meet me at my window  
At my window  
I could use a hero right now  
You could use someone to save  
Someone like me  
Someone who's not __brave  
Someone who's not free  
Meet me at my window_

_With the darkness, cometing down  
I could use your, saving now  
Meet me at my window  
Meet me at my window  
I will wait for you there  
I will talk to you, no  
When there's no one, around_

_Come on, you could change me  
You could steal me  
You could turn all the lights on  
And show me the real me  
Then maybe, if I'm lucky  
You'll offer me protection  
You could even heal me  
Just meet me at my window_

_With the darkness, cometing down  
I could use your, saving now  
Meet me at my window  
Meet me at my window  
I will wait for you there  
I will talk to you, no  
When there's no one, around_

**(**_**Meet me at my window-**_**Jack's Mannequin)**


End file.
